


Out of the prying eyes

by Narmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal, Armie is kind of a teacher, Butt Plugs, M/M, PVP, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, and Timmy is kind of a student, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Armie is a professor at Timmy’s college. They maintain a secret relationship. But it has some thrilling advantages.This is plain smut. PWP basically
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	Out of the prying eyes

There was something thrilling in having a secret relationship. Of sneaking around, having stolen kisses here and there, hiding behind random stuff to not get discovered. It was the same sort of excitement, adrenaline rush crushing through him in tidal waves when he was entering the classroom. Silently. To not frighten his prey. 

He was leaned over the table, his back arched, his arms on the wood, the curve of his ass deliciously presented. Plump and round. His fingers itched to grab it, to dig them into that flesh. He still remembered the feel of it under his fingertips, how spectacularly it felt when he pulled asscheeks apart, how it bounced when his cock was filling it up. 

He shut the door with a soft click and Armie’s head snapped at him. He smiled mischievously, walking slowly towards him, his hips swaying a bit. 

“Hello handsome,” he said, making Armie blush, his apple cheeks tinting in cotton-pink. It looked good on him. 

„Hi yourself” he leaned closer and brushed his lips over Timmy’s, the touch just a little bit longer than a peck. Timmy smiled at him, his fingers grazing over Armies’ forearm to finally link their hands together. 

It wasn’t always like this. In the beginning, it was more about the push and pull, about insisting, making each other mad. Until they both just snapped. It was one Friday late afternoon, Timmy was late again for Armie’s lecture. He knew in his bones that this one would be different and it kind of was. He yelled at Armie after everyone was out and he could take his rage out. But Armie was calm. His face a blank mask, standing straight, stoic, his arms crossed over his chest. And Timmy wanted him to react. So badly. To say something, anything, to smirk at him, even brush him off. His eyes flicked to Armie’s lips when he was calmly explaining what Timmy could do in this situation, that he had a few options to choose between. But Timmy wasn’t listening, his blood was thundering in his veins, his ire spurring him on. He launched forward, out of the corner of his eyes registering shock and surprise washing over Armie’s face, before his hands were on him, tugging him down, to meet his lips. He crushed into him, ravaging Armie’s mouth with his, biting and pulling the lower lip, flicking his tongue before pushing inside. He felt the small caress of Armie’s tongue against his, moan escaping his lips and vibrating between them. Only then, he somehow registered that Armie’s hands were on his hips tugging him closer, and then one hand snaking around his waist, pulling him flush against Armie’s chest when the other tugged at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. He ended up on his knees, Armie’s fly open, his cock out, the spurts of come dribbling from the corner of Timmy’s mouth down to his jaw. 

They didn’t talk about it. In the first few days, Timmy couldn’t even make eye contact with Armie. Then he stumbled on Armie alone in his office, the rest of the building unnervingly quiet. He couldn’t quite pinpoint who moved first but in one moment they were staring at each other and in the next one Timmy was pinned to the wall, Armie’s big hands spread over his hip bones and Armie’s mouth on his cock, his tongue stroking the shaft in the most exquisite way. He came on a muffled groan, Armie’s blond threads between his fingers, his lips parted. He was sure it was a reciprocated blowjob, that Armie just returned the favor and they would separate and not speak about it again. 

But then Armie rose from his feet and smiled at him, bashfully, his glimmering eyes half-hidden behind his gorgeous eye-lashes. He found himself nodding without even registering what Armie asked him. They ended up in some small pizza place, sharing 2 middle-size pizzas with a variety of toppings.

Armie was amazing. Yeah, of course, he was still an infuriating dickhead, but he was also witty, fast with retorts and inclined to odd jokes, random facts popping out of his head in very random moments. He was charming and sweet, sometimes it was hard to pull him off of his shyness, but to see how he opened, like a beautiful flower blossoming in the sun was a magnificent sight. And Timmy wouldn’t change it for anything in his life.

Armie smiled at him softly and Timmy saw in his eyes a promise, but he had something quite different in mind tonight. He didn’t know why, was it because of his previous sex partners or perhaps his upbringing, but Armie was sheepish and bashful about sex. Timmy had to force him to say anything and to his utter surprise, Armie was quite kinky. He mumbled ‘ropes’ and ‘bondage’ so quietly, that Timmy had to ask him three times to repeat because he didn’t hear him. They decided to go in small steps and tonight Timmy wanted to make another one

He jumped on the desk, squirming his butt over the wood and making himself comfortable before making grabby hands at Armie and pulling him closer, right between his open thighs. He fitted there perfectly. He brushed his hands up and down Armie’s arms, the soft cotton warming under his fingertips, muscles flexing involuntarily. 

Armie curled his finger around one of his curls, the hair swirling softly around the digit. He tugged at them a little, making Timmy lean forward. 

“What do you have in mind?” he asked then and Timmy grinned, the smile spreading over his face like a color splashed on the blank canvas. 

“I’m not sure if that smile is making me more turned on or more frightened” he chuckled at the end of his own sentence and Timmy crossed his ankles right under the swell of Armie’s ass, pulling him even closer saying mischievously

“Let’s find out”

And then twisted his hand in Armie’s shirt, yanking him down to find his soft, plump lips ready to be kissed. He licked them, his tongue asking for permission and when Armie opened his mouth for him, he didn’t waste any other second, before plunging in. The kiss turned filthy and dirty in a matter of seconds, Armie’s earlier shyness evaporating with passing time, leaving behind just urge and encompassing want.

He moved his lips away, planting them on the milk expanse of Timmy’s neck and throat, the need to leave some marks overwhelming and he didn’t even hesitate before sucking on Timmy’s skin, pulling it between his teeth, watching it redden, the love-bite blossoming under his ministrations. Timmy whined, scooting even close to the edge of the desk, his hard-on brushing over Armie’s jeans-clad thigh. He loved those thighs. He humped Armie’s leg for a little while, that bit of friction making him even harder, his cock twitching at the mumbled moans coming from Armie. He snuck his hands under Armie’s shirt, pulling the fabric away slightly, his fingers grazing over the warm and soft skin of Armie’s belly. 

With the last nip, he pushed his lips away, Armie whined lowly at the loss and Timmy smiled wickedly, pulling his shirt off, throwing it somewhere to the floor. He bit his teeth into his lower lip when Armie’s gaze scanned his naked torso. He pushed his hands down until he was gripping Armie’s ass hard with both hands and only then he whispered.

“I want you to fuck me” accentuating his words, by opening Armie’s belt and fly with his deft fingers. 

Armie groaned as soon as Timmy’s hand was wrapped around the shaft, giving him a lazy few strokes to get him harder. Armie bent a little, hiding his blushed face in the crook of Timmy’s neck and shoulder, his tongue darting to taste the skin and leave a burning path behind. He thumbed the crown, eliciting the guttural moan pushed past Armie’s lips for him to hear.

“Fuck” Armie mumbled, his voice hoarse and low, the puffs of air brushing over Timmy’s heated skin

“That’s the idea” 

Timmy responded with a smile, taking his hands from Armie’s cock, to push his pants and underwear down, Armie whined at the loss of the heat of Timmy’s hands on him. 

He slipped from the desk, standing not so surely on his slightly wobbly legs. 

“I think we should get rid of these,” he said, placing Armie’s hands firmly on the button of his jeans. Armie smiled at him, showing a little bit of his adorable canines, before his fingers opened his trousers swiftly, pushing them down alongside with his black boxers, letting them pool around his ankles.

His cock was hard, jutting out obscenely, the crown furiously red, the tip dump with a bead of precome. 

“Fuck. I want to taste you” Armie mumbled, already moving to fall to his knees and envelope Timmy’s hard-on with his lips. It was so fucking tempting, but Timmy really did have other plans. Perhaps later, the evening was still early, they had time.

“Later” he promised, placing a chaste kiss on Armie’s lips and turning around, bending over the desk, presenting his ass to Armie. He placed his hands on the cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing the silver butt-plug, forcing out a groan from Armie’s lips.

“You little shit” 

Armie pressed himself against his back, taking between teeth earlobe and biting it, making Timmy writhe and whimper under him 

“You came here prepared, with a plug in your ass, ready for me to fuck you”

“So why won’t you get on that?”

“Not so fast” he whispered filthily right into Timmy’s ear, shivers going down his spine. Armie pushed against him, his cock sliding between his cheeks lewdly, “I think I’m gonna play with that ass first” 

He dug his fingers into the flesh and then pulled them away, watching mesmerized on the imprints of his fingers on Timmy’s pale buttocks. He licked his lips, his hands tugging the cheeks apart, his eyes stuck on the silver plug. He gently brushed his fingers around the stretched rim and heard Timmy’s muffled mewl, he tapped at the end of the plug, making Timmy jolt forward. Then he curled his fingers around it and pulled not so gently, only to push it back inside him, hard and fast, Timmy’s his snapping, the curse slipping past his lips.

“Nnngh”

“You like that” Armie breathed straight to his ear, leaning over Timmy’s naked skin, his right hand working the plug inside and out, sparking all synapses in Timmy’s body.

“Fuck you know I do. But I like your cock better”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he responded and Timmy snickered underneath him. The sound quickly turned into a moan, when Armie lined up and pushed the head of his cock past the rim and stopped right there, waiting. 

“Fucking tease”

And with that Armie slammed forward, pushing Timmy’s breath away, a groan escaping his lips seconds later. 

“Yessssssss” he hissed through clenched teeth when Armie didn’t stop, didn’t wait, but just set the punishing pace, thrusting into him, fast and hard, hitting Timmy’s prostate every now and then. He sneaked his arm around Timmy’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

“You have to be quieter, we don’t want anyone to hear us, right?!” accentuating his words with a deep and hard thrust. 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, his legs trembling, his balls tightening with every push into that tight heat, his skin damp and covered in a firm layer of sweat, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach ready to burst, to overtake his whole body. He pushed his hand from Timmy’s belly, down to wrap it around his cock, giving it an experimental stroke. The keening sound reverberated between them, pushing past Timmy’s clenched teeth into the silence encompassing them. And then he was stroking him in earnest, matching the movement with his thrusts, leading them both towards the climax. It came unexpectedly, his still felt like he was teetering on the edge, still not really there, when Timmy stilled in his arms, the white ribbons of come covering Armie’s hand, his asshole clenching around his cock and that was enough to tip him over, his hips stuttering, his breath coming in short pants when he came deep inside Timmy.

It took him some time to get himself under control. The sweat cooled on his skin, making him shiver unpleasantly. He held his head above Timmy’s, his nose pressed lightly into the curls, he breathed deeply, the smell of sex, come and  _ just-Timmy  _ filling his nostrils. Timmy turned his head to look at him, his face had this beautiful and soft smile, he loved so much. He kissed him gently, still recovering from his orgasm, unsure what to do or say, his bashfulness slowly coming back to him.

“Did you like it?” Timmy asked, his fingers threading through Armie’s hair in a soothing manner. He knew him too well already

“Mhmm” he mumbled quietly, resting his head on Timmy’s shoulder, not really wanting to break this moment. 

“Come on big guy, let get us sorted out, okay?” 

And with a nod, Armie started to move.

Afterward, they went to Armie’s apartment. Timmy changed to his grey sweatpants, which he ‘accidentally’ left there a few weeks ago. They curled on the sofa, a blanket neatly wrapped around Timmy, only slightly covering Armie’s legs.

_ “Armie, those are huge, you will steal the whole thing” _

They shared vanilla ice-cream straight from the box, the tablespoon coming back and forth their hands. The soft, vanilla-flavored kisses here and there, the warmth coming from Armie’s body, working as the best sort of heating.

That was good. Even more than good. Perhaps they soon would play with ropes. Perhaps not. Right now Timmy was sure that he wanted to try with Armie everything they were both willing to try.


End file.
